The Sister Switch
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: What would happen if the Lincoln sisters woke up after an accident- in eachother's bodies?
1. Prologue

"I can't believe you!"

Abby chuckled. She could hear her older sister's screams from her room. She placed her bookmark in her book, slid off her bed, and stretched a little. She figured she would have to run in a few seconds.

Cree burst through her door, looking more furious than ever. Her hair was sopping wet and covered in yogurt, as was her head and her neck. Basically everything bra up was covered in pink yogurt. She was wearing her pants but no shirt, just her purple training bra covered in pink splotches, yogurt oozing out the edges.

Abby couldn't help herself. She laughed out loud. Putting yogurt in Cree's bra was the best revenge she had ever come up with.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT SQUIRT!" Cree screamed. "I HAVE A DATE IN AN HOUR AND NOW I HAVE TO WASH MY HAIR ALL OVER AGAIN AND-"

Abby didn't hear the rest. She had already jumped out her window. She sailed smoothly to the ground and got up, flying over the fence and running. Cree came right after her. It was pouring rain outside. Abby ran for blocks. Cree was catching up. Abby desperately wished she had rocket shoes like Nigel. She ran faster. Cree came right up behind her and grabbed her by the back of the shirt. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!"

Suddenly, there was a larger flash of lightning. All Abby saw was a flash, Cree's scared face, and heard a scream, but wasn't sure if it came from her or her sister. Then both blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1 What happened?

When Abby woke up, the first thing she saw was her parents' concerned faces.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Oh," Abby said, sitting up and rubbing her head. It was throbbing like crazy. "What happened?""You were struck by lightning," her dad told her. "You and your sister both. She's still asleep."

Abby sat up and looked around. Since when was her room so…pink? This was Cree's room, not hers.

"Can I go to my room now?" she asked.

"What are you taking about?" her mom asked. "This is your room, darling."

"We'll go check on Abby," her dad said. "She's probably just a little groggy."

"Go check o- wait I'M ABBY!" she cried, but her parents had already left. Why did her parents suddenly think this was her room, and why did they say they would go check on Abby when she was sitting right in front of them?

Abby slowly stood up from her sister's bed. Was this some kind of dream-or, rather, a nightmare?

Suddenly she caught sight of a mirror on Cree's dresser. She backed up towards it. There in front of her was Cree's reflection.

But it couldn't be. Abby was the one standing in front of the mirror, not Cree. Abby moved her hand. So did the reflection. She tilted her head. The reflection copied her. Which could only mean one thing.

She, Abigail Lincoln, was in her sister's body.

And that meant Cree was in hers.

Abby ran down to her own room. Her parents were going down the stairs. She saw herself lying in her bed, still out cold.

"Cree? You in there?" she asked. She-or, Cree- opened her eyes. She screamed.

"Cree! Cree! Calm down!"

"What are you, some kind of clone?" Cree asked, cowering under her- or, Abby's- blanket.

"No!" Abby told her. "It's me, Abby."

"Wh-what?" Cree stammered out.

"Yup," Abby told her. "Abby's in your body-and you're in hers."

Cree slowly felt her-or, Abby's- face, the gold hoops in her ears, the red cap still perched on her head. Then she screamed again.

"Shh! Shh-hhh!" Abby said, covering her mouth with her hand. Cree licked it, and Abby recoiled, wiping her hand on her pants. That was a trick they had used on each other when they were little.

"Look, obviously the lightning did this," Abby said, sitting on her bed.

"We're….we're in each other's bodies?" Cree stuttered.

"Abby just told you that!" Abby cried, flinging her hands up in frustration.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs. Abby heard a familiar voice shout, "Alright, where is she!"

"Oh no," Abby groaned.


	3. Chapter 2 The team shows up

**OK, sorry this took so long, but I didn't know what to write. Happy Lincoln Sisters Day! If you don't remember what was happening, go back a chapter!**

"What do we do?" Cree squealed.

"Just pretend you're still unconscious," Abby told her. "I'll pretend to be you."

"Well are you gonna tell them?"

"Maybe. But for now, just stay unconscious."

"Alright," Cree said. More footsteps. Pounding up the stairs. Cree flopped back into Abby's bed. Abby in her sister's body tried to slip unnoticed out the door, but before she knew it the rest of her sector was upon her.

"Alright, what did you do to her?" Nigel asked, pointing a weapon in her face. Since she was staring down the barrel she couldn't really tell what it was.

"Do-do to who?" Abby asked, even though she was perfectly aware they meant her- well, Abby anyway.

"TO NUMBAH 5!" Nigel shouted. "Your PARENTS said she was lying up here UNCONSCIOUS."

"Look! Just because I'M evil doesn't mean everything I DO is evil! We were just…uh…on a walk and were struck by lightning!"

"Ha! If you were BOTH struck by lightning then why are YOU the only one awake?"

"She's not," Abby heard her own voice say. She would have slapped herself if her arms weren't pinned down.

"Numbah 5! Are you alright?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbah 5 is fine. Now go."

"Fine, sheesh," her teammate said. The four slunked down the stairs.

"Nice job," Abby told her sister.

"You too," Cree said.

"Look, we can't tell anyone about this! People will think we're crazy!"

"So, we, just, pretend to be each other?" Cree half-said, half-asked.

"No, we jump into a swimming pool filled with cranberries and eat steak off of an hourglass."

"Ok what?"

"JUST PRETEND TO BE ABBY AND SHE'LL PRETEND TO BE YOU!"

"OK, ok, sheesh!"

"Now come on. Abby's gotta tell you everything you need to know to be me."

**I know, I know, but next chap will be up soon!**


End file.
